


Steve and Bucky's Boyfriend Tag

by howsthismylife



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a bet, Steve and Bucky was dared to do the Boyfriend Tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and Bucky's Boyfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a sad ride for the fandom so I figured I'd write something fluffy.
> 
> This is not beta read. Sorry for the errors! I haven't written anything in weeks.

This wasn’t the first time Steve Rogers had lost to a bet. He doesn’t mind, really, though he wasn’t so sure with his partner. Bucky was frowning at everyone—including him, glaring at Clint for even starting the bet. They lost so they have to do the punishment, and the punishment being: do the youtube’s ‘Boyfriend Tag.’ Steve wasn’t so sure what youtube was in the first place so he googled it—yes he knows how to use google—and searched for ‘youtube.’ He was then redirected to the site and immediately thought if he could watch old videos there.

            “What are you doing, Steve?” Bucky hissed at him.

            “Was just checking the site,” Steve said, “Huh, you can watch videos here, Buck!”

            “We’ll set up the cameras, Cap,” Natasha patted him on his shoulders and Steve blinked. Oh right, the Boyfriend Tag. He wasn’t sure either as to what that is.

            Beside him, Steve heard Bucky groaned and so he said, “Its fine, Bucky. How bad could this be?”

\--

“Alright grandpops, here are the questions—don’t look at them!” Clint pointed out, “The cameras are set, you guys just have to answer the questions and we’ll edit it then upload it online.

            Steve and Bucky just stared at Clint. Clint rolled his eyes at them and said, “You’re good to go,” then winked before leaving the room they were lead in.

            When Clint left, Steve held the paper on his hands and looked at Bucky, “This is stupid,” he said.

            “Well we did lose the bet, so.”

            Bucky grunted and Steve sighed and said, “C’mon, Buck. Let’s do this. Please?”

            “How can I say no to that face?” Bucky rolled his eyes but grinned at Steve; he then took the paper on Steve’s hand and proceeded to read.

            “Grandpops guide to The Boyfriend Tag.”

            “I’m gonna kill Clint,”

            “Buck,”

            “Fine,” Bucky sighed and read the first question, “Where did you two meet?”

            “So, we’re just gonna answer them?” Steve asked.

            “I guess, so,”

            “Who’s gonna answer? You or me?”

            “I dunno,”

            “Well there has to be a system,”

            The door to the room burst open and Clint’s head popped in, rolling his eyes, and said, “Both of you have to answer for the other!” before banging the door closed.

            Bucky huffed, “You got this one?”

            Steve nodded and smiled, “Wait, we first met in the 1940’s. It was on a military camp. I was still skinny and clumsy back then,”

            “Punk,” Bucky muttered.

            Steve rolled his eyes but smiled, “Our second first meeting was 70 years after and he tried to kill me.

            “That was one time, Steven!” Bucky gaped at Steve while Steve chuckled, “Let go of it will ya.”

            “If your bestfriend tried to kill you will you let go of it?” Steve asked jokingly.

            “No,” Bucky said softly.

            “Next question,”

            “What is your first impression of me?” Bucky read.

            “My first impression of you?” Steve asked and Bucky nodded, “You have to do me also,”

            “Oh, I will,” Bucky grinned and Steve realized what he just said and blushed lightly.

            Steve cleared his throat and answered the question, “Well, back then Bucky was taller and bigger than me so I was kind of intimidated by him. I thought he was like the others—the one who bullies me because I’m _me._

            “But I’m wrong. Buck was the greatest friend I ever had and I wouldn’t change anything.”

            Bucky looked at him fondly, and Steve raised his eyebrow at him, “What?”

            “There was nothing wrong with you,” Bucky said and Steve smiled, “I thought you were clumsy, yeah, but you are brave, braver than I will ever be, and you always wanted to protect people.”

            “Oh, Buck. . .”

            “Next,” Bucky read the next question silently, Steve chuckled.

            “I’m sitting in front of the TV, what am I watching?”

            “I’m gonna answer first,” Bucky said and pointed at Steve, “80% of the time he would watch The Wizard of Oz nonstop. The 20% is reserved for Discovery Channel.”

            “What’s wrong with Discovery Channel?”

            “Really.”

            “Well, as for Buck, he watches that show with the houses, and war, and there was a dragon and naked people.”

            “Game of Thrones,”

            “That’s the one!” Steve looked at the camera, “I didn’t know they air nudity on television now,”

            “It is the 21st Century, Cap.”

            “What’s one food I don’t like?”

            “Pineapples,” Bucky pointed his thumb at Steve. “Captain America doesn’t like pineapples.”

            “I have an inhumanly fast metabolism. Pineapple hurts my stomach,”

            “He doesn’t like it on pizza either,”

            “Now who would want that?”

            “I do,” Bucky muttered.

            “Well, Bucky doesn’t like . . .” Steve paused and looked at Bucky, “Wait, you eat anything.”

            “Damn right I do,”

            “Next question,”

            “What shoe size do I wear?” Bucky asked, “Why is this relevant?”

            Steve shrugged and said, “Bucky has cute feet. He wears a 9 1/2 – 10.”

            “I don’t have cute feet,”

            “Yes you do!” Steve looked at Bucky, “Show them your feet, Buck.”

            “No!”

            “Please, Buck?”

            “Don’t give me that look!”

            “Bucky . . .” Steve turned on his puppy dog eyes and pouts at Bucky.

            “I hate you,” Bucky muttered but he showed the camera his left foot.

            “See! Winter Soldier has cute feet! Steve smiled and Bucky grunted and read the next question.

            “Steve’s an 11 by the way,” Bucky said, “If I was collecting anything what would it be?”

            “Old Vinyl records,” Bucky muttered.

            “Hey! In our time I didn’t get to posses one,”

            “Yeah, you didn’t have to have boxes of them,”

            “What, you don’t like my vinyl records?” Steve asked.

            “I didn’t say that!” Bucky raised his hands up, “It’s just, we have iPods to listen to now.”

            “I have one by the way, “Steve turned to the camera, he then turned to Bucky and said, “And what about you collecting knives?”

            “I need knives,” Bucky crossed his arms.

            “Yeah, but do you really need a whole room for that?”

            Bucky rolled his eyes and read the next question, “What would I eat everyday if I could?”

            “Cap would probably eat bagels everyday if he could,”

            “Bagels are good,”

            “Can’t argue with America,”

            “Buck would probably eat pizza every day,”

            “I don’t understand why it isn’t our staple food yet,”

            “Because it’s not healthy?”

            “You could put vegetables in it. And fruits like pineapple!” Bucky said and Steve grimaced.

            Steve raised his eyebrow at Bucky and said, “You are enjoying this.”

            “I don’t. And I’m not,” Bucky huffed and crossed his arms. Steve took the paper and read the next question.

            “What is my favorite cereal?”

            Bucky was about to answer but Steve cut him off, “Cereals aren’t healthy.”

            “They’re pretty good,”

            “They’re made of sugar,”

            “So?”

            Steve just gave Bucky a look and Bucky swallowed and turned to the camera and said, “Cereals aren’t healthy.”

            “What is my favorite music?”

            “Anything in the 40’s”

            “You like Arctic Monkeys right, Buck?”

            “They’re awesome,”

            “Okay,”

            “What’s my eye color?” Steve read.

            “That’s easy, it’s blue,” Bucky answered.

            “Bucky’s eye color reminds me of our military uniform in the 40’s,” Steve said, “It’s like a mossy greenish kind.”

            “It’s green, Steve,”

            “Green,” Steve smiled and read the next question, “Who’s my bestfriend?”

            “We’re each other’s bestfriends,” Bucky draped his non-mechanical arm over Steve’s shoulder and leaned on him. Steve nodded and smiled and kissed Bucky’s head, “Always will be.”

            “What is something I do that you wished I didn’t?”

            “Kill people,” Steve muttered.

            “It’s my job!”

            “Yes, but you do you really have to kill ‘kill’ them?”

            “It wouldn’t be called assassination if they were alive now would it?” Bucky turned to the camera and said, “Clint, you better edit this out if you don’t want people to know I kill people for a living.”

            “You have killed people, too!”

            “Yeah but they’re all bad people. It’s for the sake of the majority.”

            “Those people you killed also has their own stand and beliefs, and they’re just fighting for it.”

            Steve fell silent for a moment. Bucky was right though. Everyone fights for a cause, fights for what they believe in, fight for what they think is right.

            Buck sighed and kissed Steve on his cheek, taking the paper from his hands, “I’m sorry,” he muttered before reading the next question.

            “What could—“

            “Wait, Buck!” Steve cuts in, “You haven’t answered yet!”

            Bucky just rolled his eyes but chuckled, “Well Steve, I like everything you do. And I wouldn’t want you to stop doing it.”

            Steve gave Bucky a smile, and a look that made Bucky forget what he was doing at the moment, forget the weight of the paper on his hands, forget the constant sting on his left shoulders where the metal arm was connected. That second, he only saw Steve, Steve and his perfect everything.

            Bucky ran a hand on Steve’s face to distract him. Steve chuckled. Bucky smiled and read the question.

            “What could I spend hours doing?”

            “We could spend hours training and working out,” Bucky answered and Steve nodded, “Also, Steve could spend hours watching old movies.”

            Steve just rolled his eyes.

            “What unique talent do I have?”

            Steve pondered for a second, chewing on his bottom lip before lighting up, mouth open, pointing at the camera he said, “Bucky can tie a knot from a cherry stem.”

            “I think everyone can do that,”

            “I can’t,”

            “Steve, despite his muscular built is very flexible,” Bucky said, “If you know what I mean,” he winked at the camera and Steve looked at him, “Captain America can bend—“

            “Okay! I’m flexible. Yay! Steve cupped his hand to cover Bucky’s mouth, “Next question!”

            Steve peaked at the paper and read, “When have you meet my family,” he then let go of Bucky and they both fell into silence.

            “We we’re both orphans,” Steve answered softly, “So we never got the chance to meet each other’s family. But I’m sure they’re great,” he smiled and looked at Bucky.

            “You’re my family now,” Bucky whispers, and he rests his forehead on Steve’s, closed his eyes and smiled.

            “Well,” Steve cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, looked at the camera and said, “That’s all the questions we’ve got. Oh wait—“

            “Grandpops should kiss after the end of the Q&A,” Steve read.

            Bucky shrugged and pulled Steve into a kiss.

\--

Outtakes

“Bucky can come inside without you noticing it,”

Bucky snickered, “You might wanna rephrase that.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing,”

\--

            “Why do you always say ‘Winter is Coming’ whenever we go to bed?”

            “Because I’m coming to bed, and I’m the ‘Winter’ Soldier?”

            “You’re funny,”

            “Winter will come in you later,” Bucky winked at Steve.

            “Oh my God, Buck!”

            Bucky snickered.

\--

            “Are you wearing your patriotic underwear?”

            “It matches my uniform, Buck!”

            “You’re such a nerd,”

            “I’m your nerd,” Steve smiled, “Plus, I look good on them,”

            Bucky bit his lips and said, “Winter is definitely coming in you later,”

            “Bucky!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> If you have any prompts feel free to hit me up.


End file.
